


[Wallpaper/Banner/Icons]  Bridge Over Troubled Water

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallpaper and banner for 'Bridge Over Troubled Water' by Soniclipstick for the 2015 Marvel Big Bang over at Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Wallpaper/Banner/Icons]  Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soniclipstick (veriscence)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriscence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bridge Over Troubled Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223647) by [soniclipstick (veriscence)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriscence/pseuds/soniclipstick). 



> Soniclipstick: I hope you like them! It was a pleasure to work with you :D
> 
>  **Artist/Reader Note:** One of my rules is never to read a threesome (I know weird) but this one, OMFG! Is amazing, you guys have to read it. And to be honest I think I have found out my OT3, I think I am doom!
> 
>  **Note:** Warnings are only for the art, please read the warning in the fic.

  


 

 

 

 

 

  



End file.
